In the manufacture of convoluted articles, such as rolled capacitors, films of thin material are wound together on a split arbor whereafter the arbor halves are sequentially withdrawn from the wound roll. In the usual arbor construction, a pair of semi-round arbor elements are abutted together at their diametric surfaces to produce a peripheral winding surface that is substantially round. Arbors of this type have relatively sharp edges at the junctures of the rounded and flat surfaces. Following a winding operation, the arbor halves are sequentially withdrawn from the wound film roll and the sharp edges ofter cut into the inner convolutions.
When the round roll is to be used as a capacitor blank, metallized films, or alternate convolutions of dielectric films and metal foils, are wound together. It may be appreciated that care must be exercised in withdrawing the arbor halves from the wound capacitor blank so that the sharp edges do not cut through the inner convolutions because such cutting may result in a bridging of the metal surfaces to short circuit the wound metal capacitor plates.
Arbors used to wind capacitor blanks are relatively thin and must be securely mounted in an arbor holder forming part of the winding machine. In one construction to insure stability of the arbor halves, shank sections of the arbor halves are positioned in longitudinal slots formed in semi-cylindrical arbor holders, and are then soldered in place. When an arbor breaks or wears so as to require replacement, the arbor halves and the arbor holders must be heated to melt the solder. This desoldering operation and the remounting of new arbor halves is a time consuming operation causing a significant amount of down time for the winding machine. The arbor halves are tempered, and when replacement arbor halves are subjected to the solder mounting operation there is a possibility that the solder heat will draw the temper.